Daniel McIverson
Daniel McIverson (Born September 1, 1943) is an American politician, general and the 13th Secretary of Defense from 1972 to 1978. He was a briefly a Representative from the Pacific in 1971, and again in the Northeast from 1979 - 1981. He served as the 53rd Secretary of State from 1979 - 1981. He served for a few months as CIA Director in 1990 and was appointed the United States Ambassador to the United Nations. Early Life Daniel James McIverson was born on September 1st, 1943 in New York City. He was born to white, conservative parents, his dad being a military man and his mom being the one home most of the time. After his birth, the family moved to Alaska, a move Daniel wouldn't ever understand. He grew up there, in the cold environment, usually only seeing his mom as his dad was, as his mom put it, "somewhere in a better world". The family life got so bad that on his 13th birthday, he was kicked out from his mother's house, into the cold. After that, he struggled going to school and surviving the night. He still had good grades but his mental health deteriorated. A few years later, he was taken in by a kind family named the Johnson's, who raised him all through college. Military After he finished college at age 25, in 1969, Daniel enlisted in the US Air Force. He flew a U-2 Spy Plane on multiple occasions before being selected for Generalship by the Secretary of Defense. There, he assisted his fellow generals in the fight against the Viet Cong and NVA, ending the war in the same year. After the conflict in Vietnam ended, he retired from the US Air Force. In the early 70s, Daniel enlisted again and became a 1 star general before becoming the Secretary of Defense. Journalism Daniel became a journalist for The American Lights after his first honorable discharge. During his time there, he covered many stories, becoming one of their best journalists. He eventually left and did other things. NASA Daniel moved on to NASA soon after his delve into journalism. He completed astronaut training and became an astronaut. He was going to be on Apollo 10 but shortly after, he was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma, thus he resigned from his position. First political run Daniel ran to be the the Representative of the PA-2 district, going against Vladimir Lel', then Vladimir Lenin, in 1970. He won that seat against Lenin but a few short months later, he resigned from his position. CIA Service Once treated, he applied for the CIA and was accepted. He played a major role in the throw-down of the White Klan, infiltrating and spreading fake information supposedly framing Vice President Vikory Miltop throughout the Klan. He was then held in contempt of Congress as they suspected Vice President Mitop was corrupt. After he was released, he resigned from his position at the CIA the first time. Daniel decided to join the CIA again and he would go to Chile. There, he took photos of horrors there and found where tens of thousands of Americans were before heading back to America. After he arrived back home, he resigned from his position again at the CIA. Secretary of Defense Daniel was appointed Secretary of Defense by then President Edmund Muskie. Daniel continued to serve as Secretary of Defense until he was fired by then President Ronald Reagan in 1978. Second political run Daniel ran for a House seat in the NE-4 district, winning the seat. During this time, he was also the Secretary of Statw. He would then retire from politics in 1981. Post-retirement Daniel would enjoy retirement for 8 years before he would come out of retirement in 1989 and go on a field operation in Afghanistan. He then served a brief tenure as CIA Director in 1990 under President Strang, was fired and was appointed United States Ambassador for the United Nations. He would then be fired from his post as U.N Ambassador by then Acting President Pea Carson. He has now been known to visit the Cotton Club from time to time. A few years later, he was put as the U.N. Ambassador again by President Yuno Yura. Category:CIA Agents Category:Secretary of Defense Category:Military Category:Representatives Category:Politicians Category:Secretary of State Category:United Nations Ambassadors Category:FBI Agents Category:CIA Directors